


Hot For Teacher

by CrestOfLight



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:41:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrestOfLight/pseuds/CrestOfLight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma Patrick moved from the US to London six months ago and so far she's had zero luck in finding a teaching job. That is until her friend tells her that someone is looking for a tutor. Interested Emma applies and gets the job. </p>
<p>To her surprise she learns that her pupil is going to be none other than Harry Styles of One Direction and in a few short weeks she'll be heading out on tour with them. </p>
<p>However what starts off as a fun adventure with one of her favorite bands turns into something more when she manages to catch the eye of one of the other guys in the band and finds out that she may be getting as many lessons as she's giving out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new story and I'm not sure about it so please let me know what you think! Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome :)
> 
> Also a big thanks to my friend Robyn for reading through this and helping me out!!!!

I looked up at the building in front of me before checking the slip of paper that had been balled up in my hand since I’d stepped on the Underground. I didn’t know what I expected since I had known the moment I’d looked at the address on said piece of paper that it was in a business area but it wasn’t the giant windowed building I was standing in front of. Once I had double and triple checked the address I took a deep breath and headed in.

Just inside was a woman behind a desk who didn’t even look up as I approached.

“Um…excuse me?” I asked and she looked up.

“May I help you?” she replied in a clipped British accent.

“Yes I had an appointment with…someone.” I said suddenly realizing I hadn’t gotten a name.

“Name?” she asked.

“Emmaline Patrick.” I replied.

After tapping a couple of keys on the keyboard in front of her before nodding. I watched as she printed out something and handed it to me.

“Take that to the woman on the 9th floor.” She said and pointed to an elevator on the other side of the lobby.

I nodded and took the slip, “Thank you.”

A few moments later I was seated in a chair outside a pair of large double doors waiting for whoever it was on the other side to ask for me to come in. I was nervous to say the least but I had to admit, it was better than it was a few days before.   

**_~3 Days Earlier~_ **

_It was early in the morning, the first light of the day just peeking through the windows of the kitchen where I was currently held up. I was seated on the counter with my laptop resting on my crossed legs and a large mug of tea next to me as I scrolled through a page full of job listings, hoping to find something that fit the English degree I’d earned nearly a year and a half before. However, just like the day before things weren’t looking very good._

_I was starting to regret my rash decision to move to London._

_Usually I didn’t make such large decisions spontaneously. I was always one to weigh my decisions carefully before doing something. However this one I’d made on a dime._

_My best friend Alise worked for her Dad’s company and they had decided to move her to London for 2 years. The moment she’d heard about it she had called me up and asked if I wanted to come. I had actually gone on a trip to London the summer after high school and had fallen in love with the city so I had been her first thought. She told me the company would be putting her up in a house with a spare room and she didn’t want to be alone and so far away from home._

_It had hardly taken 24 hours of thought before I had decided to go. Before I knew it everything I owned was packed away into boxes and I leaving the beachside town I’d grown up in to move to a busy city in a country thousands of miles away. At first it had been great but now with no job, no car and no friends other than Alise and Gretchen, the 76 year old owner of the bar I worked at 5 days a week, I was kind of feeling homesick._

_I was so concentrated on the job listings in front of me and the nagging voice in my head telling me that everything was a mistake that I didn’t hear Alise’s footsteps on the stairs._

_“Did you even go to bed Emma?”_

_“Holy hell!” I screamed and nearly tumbled off the counter at the sudden sound in the previously silent house._

_My heart was pounding as I closed my laptop and put it aside, glaring across the room at Rowan who was nearly doubled over with laughter._

_“You are such a jerk.” I said and picked up the soggy bag from my tea and tossed it at her. When it made a satisfying ‘splat’ against her head I couldn’t help but smile._

_“Hey it’s not my fault you were so into whatever it was that you didn’t hear me coming. You know what time I get up.” She replied as she grabbed the tea bag, lobbing it back at me which I ducked._

_“Whatever.” I said as I ducked the bag._

_With a roll of her eyes Alise set about making herself coffee._

_“So what were you doing?” she asked._

_“Looking for jobs.” I replied._

_“Any luck?” she asked not looking up from the coffee pot._

_I shook my head, “Not a thing.”_

_Alise got the coffee started and turned to me with a sympathetic look, “I’m sorry Hon. I’m sure something will come up. At least you have a job until then.”_

_It was my turn to roll my eyes, “Yeah, waiting on drunk Uni kids 5 nights a week. I think I’m starting to permanently smell like chips.”_

_“Well Bat doesn’t mind it.” Alise smirked and as if on cue her large black lab came trotting into the room._

_I smiled and leaned down to scratch behind his ear before sitting back up._

_“I don’t know. Maybe I should have just stayed in Charleston.”_

_Alise rolled her eyes, “We all know that you weren’t doing any more in Charleston than you were here.”_

_I shrugged. She was right._

_“Besides I was going to surprise you and take you out to lunch to celebrate but I may have found you a job.” She said._

_“Really?” I asked._

_Alise nodded, “Yeah. A bunch of us were talking and someone mentioned that their cousin was looking for a tutor and obviously I thought about you.”_

_“What kind of tutor?”_

_Alise shrugged, “I don’t know. They didn’t say. However you do have an appointment with them on Thursday.”_

_“Thursday? Really? That soon?”_

_“They wanted to make it sooner but I knew you’d need time to get stuff together. So are you going?” Alise asked._

_“Are you kidding?! Of course!” I grinned and jumped up, wrapping my arms around her neck._

_“Good. Now I say we go shopping. You need professional clothes.” She said._

_I nodded, “Let’s go.”_

**_~Present Day~_**

“Ms. Patrick?”

My head spun around to the woman sitting at the desk.

“Yes?” I asked.

“He’ll see you now.” She said.

“Right. Thank you.” I said and quickly picked up the briefcase I’d bought on Alise and I’s shopping excursion and made my way to the big double doors.

Taking a deep breath I pushed them open and walked in. Sitting at a desk shuffling papers was a man in his mid-forties. When I walked in he looked up at me and stood up.

“You must be Ms. Patrick. I’m Edgar Winters.” He smiled.

“Nice to meet you.” I replied.

He nodded and sat down, motioning for me to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of his desk.

“So you’re interested in the tutorial position?” he asked.

“Yes sir.”

“You’re American, correct? I guess that means you already have a passport?”

I nodded, “Yes sir. Will I be traveling?”

“Yes. In fact there’s actually quite a bit of travel that will be involved. I also see you’re quite young. Honestly I was expecting someone older. What experience do you have?” he asked.

“I served as a student tutor in high school as well as university in addition to being a teacher’s assistant. I also graduated in the top 20% of my class. I have transcripts and recommendations if you’d like to see them.” I replied.

“Please.” He replied and I quickly fished them out and handed them to him.

He was quiet for a long time as he looked over them. I couldn’t get a read on his face though as it remained blank which made me nervous.

Finally when I was on the edge of my seat and he had looked through the same papers a million times he finally looked back up at me.

“Well Ms. Patrick I think I should tell you that I am impressed with your grades as well as what has been said about you. My main concern was with your age but judging by what I’ve read that doesn’t seem to be a real issue. In fact the client this firm represents, the client that is seeking a private tutor, is near your age which actually may be a better fit than someone who is older. However there are some conditions to the job that I need to go over with you.” Mr. Winters said.

I nodded, “Of course.”

“The client that is seeking services is part of very popular musical group and accordingly is very high profile. So if you decide to take the position there will be a fair amount of media and press spotlight that you may have to deal with.”

I was a little taken aback. I had been a bit surprised when he had said that whoever it was that wanted a tutor was about my age since I was expecting some little kid but media and press? Just who was this client?

“Accordingly we will have to ask that you use a certain amount of discretion when talking about your work as well as when you’re going about your everyday life and on social media. Do you think that you could do that?” Mr. Winters asked.

I nodded, “Of course but um…can I ask just who this client is? No one told me that this was going to be so…intense.”

“First I need to know if you’re interested in the position. I’m sure you can understand the need to keep things quiet and I don’t want to divulge any more information than necessary to protect my client’s privacy.” He replied.

I wasn’t sure what to say. I wasn’t sure I was ready for a job that was so crazy but at the same time I really couldn’t afford to not take the job. So I did the same thing I did when I decided to move to London.

“I’ll take the job.” I smiled.

He smiled in return, “Very good. Now if you’ll just sign a few of these documents we’ll discuss all the aspects of the job. They’re your standard contracts, non-disclosure agreements and the like”

With that he pushed a few papers at me which I took a moment to glance over before signing. Once my signature was on all of the required lines I sat down the pen and looked at him.

“Can I know who I’m working for now?” I asked.

He gathered up the papers and nodded.

“Tell me Ms. Patrick are you familiar with a band called One Direction?”

I nodded, “Of course.”

“Then I assume you’re familiar with the members. Recently Mr. Styles of the band expressed interest in furthering his education however with the rigorous schedule kept not only by him but the band as well what with touring and whatnot he was unsure he could accommodate normal classes. However since he was eager to continue with his schooling we offered to provide him with a tutor.”

“Which is me.” I said.

Mr. Winters nodded, “Indeed. Now I will have all of the documents you’ll need as well as the tour itinerary and the instructions on what else you’ll need to do sent to you. I’m sure that Mr. Styles will want to meet with you before tour starts so you should also expect someone to get in touch with you within the next couple of days. Now do you have any more questions?”

I shook my head, “Not that I can think of.”

“Okay then. We’ll be in touch. It was nice to meet you Ms. Patrick.” He smiled.

“Same to you.” I smiled in return and stood up.

My head was swimming.

One Direction?

I was going to be working for Harry Styles of One Direction.

I had been a fan of One Direction for a few years now. When Mr. Winters had asked if I’d heard of them I had almost had the urge to laugh. I had all of their songs on my phone, followed them all on Twitter and had even been to see them twice. I almost couldn’t believe that out of everyone in the world I could be working for it was one of the members of one of my favorite bands.

 I wasn’t sure how I managed to get out of the building and on to right train on the Underground but I did.

Sitting on the train I could hardly believe what had happened. I’d expected a job teaching a kid or two but now I was going to be going on tour to teach one of the biggest pop stars in one of the biggest bands ever. This was going to be interesting to say the least.


	2. Meeting

“So let me get this straight. You moved to London, got a job and not only does this job involve travel but you get to work with Harry Styles?”

I nodded, my mouth too full of lo-mein to reply properly. Alise and I were curled up on the couch in pajamas with Chinese food in hand and Alise’s laptop propped up on the coffee table in front of us. On the screen was our friend Vee who lived in New York. We skyped with her whenever we could since she lived so far away. At our feet was Bat who we were tossing scraps to off and on.

“You lucky bitch.” Vee replied with a shake of her head.

“I know right? All I know is I had better get to come visit when they get to some place cool. I was the one that hooked her up with the job.” Alise replied.

“What about me? I get to come visit to don’t I? I mean I never get to see you two as it is.” Vee asked.

“You both need to chill. I don’t know the rules about any of that yet. I’m just the hired nerd on tour. For all I know they could chain me up in a room and make me tutor him.” I replied.

“Chained up at Harry Styles’ mercy? Doesn’t sound like such a bad thing to me.” Vee replied with a smirk.

“Ditto.” Alise nodded.

“You’re both nuts.” I said with an eye roll.

Suddenly my phone began to vibrate on the table next to the laptop. Picking it up I saw a number flashing on the screen that I didn’t recognize.

“Who is it?” Vee asked.

I shrugged, “I don’t know the number.”

“I bet it’s Harry.” Alise replied.

“Alise I highly doubt that the actual Harry Styles would call me to meet up. It’s probably part of his team or something. Now hush, I’m answering it.” I replied and swiped at the accept button.

“Hello?” I asked.

“Is this Emmaline Patrick?” a deep voice asked from the other end.

“Yes it is. May I ask who is calling?” I replied.

The person on the other end of the line cleared their throat, “This is Harry. Someone should have told you I was calling?”

I froze and looked between Alise and Vee on the computer screen.

“Is it him?” Alise mouthed.

I nodded and a moment later both of their eyes got huge.

“Hello? Ms. Patrick? Are you still there?” I heard Harry’s voice reply from the other end.

I quickly put the phone back up to my ear, “Yes! Sorry. My roommate was distracting me. She’s annoying.”

He chuckled, “That’s fine. I was wondering if tomorrow would be okay to meet up. I’m leaving for LA late tomorrow night and I won’t be back in London until we come through with the tour.”

“That sounds fine. Where do you want to meet up?” I asked.

“There’s café near the building you went to yesterday for your meeting, we could meet there around noon. It’s kind of secluded so you shouldn’t get bothered by photographers or whatever.” He replied.

“That sounds fine.” I smiled.

“Good. I’ll text you the address.” He replied.

“Okay. I’ll see you tomorrow then.” I said.

“See you tomorrow.” Harry said and with a click the line went dead.

“You two are meeting up tomorrow?” Vee asked.

“Yeah. At a café at noon.” I replied as my phone ‘ping’-ed with a new text message which I opened to find was the name of the café.

 “So that was actually Harry Styles?” Alise asked.

I nodded, “Apparently.”

“I repeat my earlier sentiments. You lucky bitch.” Vee sighed.

******

I sighed as I stood in my walk in closet looking at everything I owned. When we’d moved in Alise had gotten the ensuite bathroom and I’d gotten the walk in. One side was full of pastels and floral prints and the other was black and skulls with bright colors somewhere in the middle. It depended on the day which side I pulled from. However today I was stuck standing in the middle of it all, completely lost.

“You know it’s nearly noon and you have to get all the way to the middle of London right?” Alise said as she walked in my room, plopping on my bed with Bat following close behind.

“Well I’m nearly done. I’ve done my makeup and hair. I just don’t know what to wear.” I sighed as I turned back to look at the many articles of clothing hanging in front of me.

“Out of the way.” Alise said and a moment later had shoved me out of my closet.

I stood against the doorframe, watching as she flitted around. After examining most of my closet she finally pulled out a few [articles](http://www.polyvore.com/cgi/set?id=161527997) and tossed them to me. Sorting them out in my hands I realized that they were a t-shirt with a keyhole opening in the back and a pair of black skinnies with rips in the knees. Onto that she sat a pair of black Vans trainers.

“There. You have clothes. Now go get dressed.” She said and shoved me towards the bathroom down the hall.

I changed out of my pajamas quickly before emerging. Waiting on the other side of the door was Alise with my favorite aviators and a black bucket bag.

“I double checked that your Oyster card was in your wallet and your phone and iPod are both in here.” She said holding the bag out to me.

I laughed, “Thanks Mom.”

“Just get out of here before you miss the train.” She said and with a shooing motion herded me towards the stairs.

Soon I was off the tube and walking into the café Harry had sent me the address of. The hostess told me that he hadn’t arrived yet before she led me through the café to a little terrace with a couple white tables sitting on it. I ordered a cup of tea and sat back with my phone, scrolling through Instagram.

A few minutes later I heard the terrace door open and I turned to see the hostess from earlier walking in with Harry Styles on her heels. I stood up as he walked over, his hand out.

“You must be Emmaline.” He smiled as I shook his hand.

“I actually go by Emma. It’s nice to meet you Mr. Styles.” I replied.

“It’s Harry.” He said as he sat down.

“Okay then.” I smiled joining him.

Harry ordered a cup of coffee before sitting back, “So, you’re American?”

I nodded, “I am.”

“What are you doing all the way over here?” he asked.

“My friend had to move here for work and didn’t want to be alone. I wasn’t doing a whole lot back home and the last time I was here I kind of fell in love with the city so I came with her.” I replied.

At that moment the waitress came over with Harry’s tea and to take our orders. I had already eaten so I stuck with my tea while Harry got a muffin.

“Would you mind if I asked you a question?” I asked once the waitress had gone back to get Harry’s muffin.

“Shoot.” Harry replied.

“Stop me if I’m over stepping my boundaries but why would you want to go back to school? I mean most people are happy to be done with it. You already have a successful career. Why do this?” I said.

Harry shrugged, “Why not? I’ve done a lot of stuff but as much as I hope that everything I’ve done and that currently doing lasts forever, it might not. I figure it can’t hurt to have some sort of education.”

“Well as long as you’re willing to take it seriously I think that we can do that.” I smiled.

He smiled in return, “Sounds like a plan.”

We spent the rest of the time at the café joking around, getting to know one another and talking about what I would be teaching him. My degree was in English but I’d done a focus in History so that was what I was going to be working with him on. He seemed eager to start at the moment which I hoped was something that would stick around once the tour started.

I don’t know how long we’d been talking but at some point Harry looked down at his phone.

“Well I hate to cut this short but I need to get going. I have a meeting with the others soon.” Harry said standing up.

“I should probably get going too. If I don’t my roommate is going to start calling every five seconds. She doesn’t like to be left in the dark too long.” I smirked.

“Well best not to keep her waiting then.” Harry replied with a laugh.

I pulled my wallet out to pay for my tea but before I could pull out any money Harry had already laid a few bills out on the table.

“I-” I started but he shook his head.

“Don’t worry about it. You can get it next time.”

“Deal.” I replied and before I tucked my wallet back into my bag I pulled out my Oyster card.

“How far is your station?” Harry asked as we emerged on the street.

“Not far. It’s just…” But my voice trailed off as I caught sight of a clock on the front of building behind Harry.

“Shit.” I muttered to myself.

“What?” Harry asked with a frown.

I shook my head, “It’s nothing. Anyhow there’s as station just down the street.”

“Are you sure nothing’s wrong?” Harry asked.

“Yeah. It’s nothing. I just missed the train. Another one will be around in about half an hour.” I replied.

“Why don’t I give you a ride then? Your place is on my way anyhow.” Harry replied.

“No that-wait. How do you know where I live?” I asked looking at him.

He shrugged, “They sent me your file to read over the other day.”

“And you remembered my address? That’s creepy.” I laughed.

He smirked, “It is not! How else was I supposed to know that you weren’t a crazy serial killer?”

“First off you still don’t know that. Second you’re in a hurry so you should go. I don’t mind waiting a half hour for the train. I have a book so it’s not like I’m going to be bored.” I replied.

Harry shook his head as he pulled out his keys as a valet brought up a large black SUV, “I’m not taking no for an answer. C’mon.”

I didn’t move as Harry started around to get in the car. When he saw this he stopped and looked at me.

“You’re not going to give this up are you?” I asked.

He shook his head, “So just get in the car Emma.”

I didn’t want to make him later than he would be by dropping me off so with a sigh I walked over and climbed in.

“See? Much easier to be reasonable.” Harry smiled.

I shook my head, “Just drive Styles.”

“We do have one stop to make on the way. I have to pick up Liam. His car is getting fixed.” Harry said.

“That’s fine.” I replied.

Honestly, though, I was freaking out a bit. Meeting Harry had been enough of a shock but I’d thought I’d have a couple of weeks to prep myself for meeting the rest. I only hoped I’d be able to save face and not flip out.

A few minutes later we pulled to a stop and Harry pulled out his phone and quickly typed something out. There was a ping a moment later and he nodded before shoving the phone into his trademark overly tight skinny jeans.

A few moments later the door of the building opened and Liam emerged in a pair of jeans and black hoodie. Walking over he opened the back door and climbed into the back seat.

“Hello.” He smiled as he shut the door behind him.

“Hey. Liam this is Emma, Emma this is Liam.” Harry said.

“Nice to meet you.” Liam replied.

“Same.” I nodded not trusting my voice to keep calm for more than one word.

“Emma is going to be my tutor on tour.” Harry said.

Liam looked at me for a moment and frowned, “You said was an old crone.”

I turned and looked at Harry, my nervousness forgotten, “You called me an old crone?”

Harry rolled his eyes, “I said I thought they were going to give me an old crone. I never said that she was one.”

“Yeah. Sure.” I smirked.

“I didn’t!” Harry protested.

“I may have to make you write lines for that Mr. Styles.” I warned.

“Lines?! Liam! The tour hasn’t even started and you’re getting me detention!” Harry said looking at Liam in the rearview mirror.

“Not my fault mate. You did that all on your own. Shouldn’t have called her a crone.” Liam laughed.

The ride was quite smooth. In fact after the crone bit things I found I didn’t feel as nervous as before. The conversation was light and easy as we drove and soon we pulled up in front of Alise and I’s house.

“So I guess I’ll see you in a few weeks.” Harry said.

I nodded, “You bet.”

“It was nice meeting you.” Liam said.

“Nice meeting you too.” I replied and with a wave I climbed out and headed for the front door.

“I’m home.” I said as I walked over to where Alise was on the couch with a book and a bag of gummy worms.

“How was lunch?” she asked.

“Good. We got on pretty well. I even got to meet Liam.” I said.

“And how did that go?” Alise asked.

“I only had a minor freak out if that’s what you’re asking.” I said as I leaned over the back of the sofa.

“Good but the question is did you drool as much over them in real life as you do whenever they come on TV?” she asked.

“I don’t drool over them on TV.” I objected.

“Yeah. Sure. And I only kind of like Brendon Urie.” Alise replied.

“Oh be quiet.” I said and reached over and grabbed gummy worm.

“Hey! Mine!” she said and attempted to grab the worm from me which I quickly popped in my mouth.

“Thief.” She said.

“Bitch.” I smirked.

“Whore.”

“Cum dumpster.”

Suddenly something soft hit my face as she smacked me with one of the couch pillows.

“Hey!” I yelled and grabbed another smacking her back.

“Oh now it’s on.” She yelled and pounced.

The two of us ended up running around the living room, smacking one another with pillows. Since neither of us were ones to pull punches it was actually quite violent and dangerous. As we ran I tripped over the rug and went down but that didn’t deter Alise who proceeded to straddle my knees and continue to smack me with the pillow as I did the same to her.

Bat had started barking early in the fight and between that and our laughs and shouts we almost didn’t hear the doorbell.

“That’s probably the neighbors complaining.” I sighed.

“Then you get the door. All this is your fault after all.”  Alise said as she shoved a strand of red hair out of her face and removed herself from my knees.

“Loser!” I shouted with a laugh as I scrambled up from the floor.

As I made my way to the door I pulled my hair into a knot on the top of my head and tried to wipe the eyeliner that had begun to streak my cheeks from the tears that had come from laughing so hard. Still chuckling to myself I opened the door, Bat close at my heels.

I was expecting to see Mrs. Harrison, the old woman who lived next door. She was the most likely to come over and complain. However on the other side of the door I found Liam.

“Oh. Hi.” I said taken aback.

“Is everything okay? I heard screaming and barking.” Liam asked as he peered over my shoulder.

“Oh yeah. Peachy. Just messing around with my roommate. As for the barking that was Bat.” I said pointing to Bat who was sat next to my feet.

“Bat?” Liam asked.

“Yeah. Short for Batman.” I replied.

“Awesome name. Is he friendly?” Liam asked with a smile.

“If someone broke in he’d show them where the TV was.” I replied.

Liam laughed and knelt down, scratching Bat behind the ears.

“So um…did you want something or…?” I asked.

“Oh! Yeah! You forgot your phone in the car.” Liam said standing up and producing my phone from his pocket.

“Really? Thank you! I don’t know what I’d do if I lost my phone.” I said taking it from him.

“Same here. My girlfriend says that my world would end if I lost mine.” He chuckled.

“Sophia right?” I asked.

He nodded, “Yeah.”

“Well she’s not wrong. I’m sure that things would get really crazy if your phone got into the wrong hands.” I replied.

He laughed, “I suppose. I try not to keep anything to scandalous on my phone though just because of that. You might want to look into doing that on yours if you’re going to be on tour.”

I nodded, “I would consider that but the most shocking thing on my phone is a selfie my friend took of me first thing in the morning where I look like something out of The Walking Dead. Even if I did no one would want to see those.”

Liam smirked, “I’m sure that’s not true. I mean you could be a crone.”

I laughed, “That’s true.”

“Well I’d better get moving. We have rehearsals soon. I’ll guess I’ll see you around.” Liam said.

“Alright. Oh and tell Harry I want those lines by the time tour starts.” I said.

Liam laughed, “What should I tell him to write?”

I shrugged, “Come up with something fun.”

He grinned, “Okay. Later Emma.”

“Bye.” I said and shut the door.

“You’re drooling.” Alise said.

“Am not.” I retorted.

“Mhmm. Keep telling yourself that. I say go for it.” Alise said.

“Go for what? There’s nothing to go for.” I replied.

“Oh so you have thought about it.” Alise said.

I rolled my eyes, “Whatever you want to believe dear. Now, if you don’t mind I’ve got a learning plan to write up.”

With that I turned around and headed up to my room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments and constructive criticism is always welcome!


End file.
